Sequel to 'A Twist in the Tale'
by Duke157
Summary: As the name states, it's a sequel, but more Percabeth oriented. Rated T for possible swearing in future chapters.


**Hey guys, I just thought I could drop this one shot in... It's been stuck at the back of my brain for quite some time now... It's completely in Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

Annabeth confesses:

It had been 5 hours since Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge had left the ship for camp and the Argo 2 was running at full speed for Greece. Percy had not left my side ever since we had come out of... you know...

Gods I love that boy. I stared at his eyes as he looked out to the sea from the window of my bunk... our bunk. Percy had decided that he is going to stay, that he isn't going to leave me, ever. He turned his gaze towards me, I got lost in those green orbs that I had fallen in love with. I thought I had lost them and their owner forever. I started to sweat as I remembered the dream back at Damasen's hut.

"Wise girl" His voice was soft and gentle, and I felt myself melting to it. He just turned Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, into a Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hmmm" That was all I could get out.

"What are you thinking about?" I saw his eyes filled with concern.

I wanted to tell him, so bad. I knew that only he could understand. But I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to burden him with this. I stared down at the sea.

He kissed my forehead and said "Wise girl, look at me" he lifted my head by my chin. "You know you can tell me anything."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I want them to stop. Why won't they stop?

"Annabeth please don't cry. I'm here. We are out of that place. The nightmares are over. We are together."

How is he acting so tough? I stared at his face in awe. I was the tough one. I was the one who could survive on my own. I was the one who was independent, but now I'm crying in front of him. He was acting tough for me, and I wanted to throw another burden on him. No, I shouldn't do that. I cannot do that to him. I already owe him too much.

"Annabeth" I was filled with warm as he placed his arms around me. He stared down at me. I felt my resolve waver, but I could still control it. But I do know that if I stare into those eyes once more, I would definitely give in.

"Percy." I avoided his gaze.

" Annabeth what is wrong. I don't want you to cry. Please tell me what is wrong." He turned my face back to him. This time I saw his eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Annabeth. What made you think that I will."

"A dream" I spoke as I stared out of the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"While we were in Damasen's hut, Gaia had consumed me into a dream..." My voice started to break, I could feel the years coming back into my eyes.

I continued on "She made me believe that the dream was real, and in that dream, you... you..." I couldn't carry on. The thought of it was overwhelming me. She tried to break me down, make me lose my sanity. And she... she... Killed Percy.

"Annabeth, calm down. I am real. I am right here. Nothing happened to me." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I still hasn't stopped crying, but that kiss definitely made me feel a little better.

"You were still stuck in Tartarus, and... and... I searched for you for 5 years, I left everyone and then, I found you and the others and..." I was stuttering and gasping.

He kissed me on my lips. That definitely calmed me down. We kissed for another few minutes or hours, until we were out of breath.

"She killed you, and the others, but not as herself. She made Tartarus kill you and them..." You know, I should have run out and grabbed a few buckets, my tears would have helped solve the water crisis. I just couldn't stop crying. This is so not like me.

"Annabeth, it's alright. We are all alive, and most importantly, we are together. And I promise on Styx that I will never leave you." Thunder rumbled at a distance. "Wise girl, you are never getting away from me."

I crashed my lips upon his own. I had finally let it go. For once I thanked Aphrodite, for this amazing boyfriend. Our kiss became more feverish. Neither of us could get enough of the other. In that kiss, I could feel myself getting cured of the horrors of Tartarus. We had survived it, and now it was behind us. Gaia you just wait, I have a lovely present just for you...

The door swung open, and Leo burst into the room. "Guys..."

We broke out of our trance. I just wanted to strangle that mechanic right now.

"Jason wants you upstairs" Leo squeaked, and ran out. I must have seemed very angry. I have to admit, my glares are intimidating.

"It's almost as if they time it wantedly." Percy scowled. I laughed at his bad grammar and his expression.

"Come on, let's go." I dragged him up to the deck. The weight mind finally gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Read, Rejoice and Review**.


End file.
